George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance
'George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance '''is the very first Captain Underpants crossover produced by Crashjim30. It will appear on Google Drive, Pandora.TV, or Dropbox in the near future. Plot In 1939, Danny, an optimistic young cat, dreams of Hollywood stardom, so he travels from his hometown of Kokomo, Indiana to Hollywood in hopes of starting a career there. After meeting a new friend Pudge,(along with George and Harold and Mr. Krupp) Danny is selected by agent Farley Wink to feature in a film called ''Li'l Ark Angel that is in production alongside a white cat named Sawyer at Mammoth Pictures. Upon joining fellow animals; Tillie, Cranston, Frances, and T.W., Danny is dismayed on learning how minor his role is and tries to weasel his way into more time in the spotlight. Danny winds up angering Darla Dimple,(along with Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly) a popular, extremely spoiled child actress and star of the film, so she assigns her butler Max to intimidate Danny into no longer trying to enlarge his part. Danny, George and Harold and Mr. Krupp learn from the studio's mascot Woolie, that human actors are normally given more important roles than animals; a fact that none of them are very happy with but know they must accept. He longs for the spotlight and tries to make a plan that will encourage humans to provide animal actors with better scenarios, such as by assembling a massive cluster of animals and putting on a musical performance for the humans. Later, Danny,George and Harold and Mr. Krupp are given advice by Darla, (while masking her true villainous nature with a sweet one as she always does) through song on how to interest and satisfy audiences. They take this information to heart and group the animals for an audition on the Ark in hopes of attracting the humans' attention. However, Darla, Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly fearing that the animals are jeopardizing her spotlight, has Max help them flood the stage, while L.B. Mammoth, the head of Mammoth Pictures, and Flanagan, the film's director, are giving an interview, getting the animals and our heroes blamed and fired for the collateral damage. The animals and our heroes are depressed at being barred from acting in Mammoth Pictures. (especially Danny, who was convinced by Darla that she was trying to help the animals). Woolie tells Danny to return to Kokomo. Later that night, everyone was at a diner, upset with Danny, George and Harold and Mr. Krupp for ruining everything for them, while Sawyer was singing a song about Danny trying to keep their dreams alive, thus being in love with Danny for believing in their dreams. Tillie overhears Sawyer singing and suggests Sawyer to follow Danny. Sawyer arrives to the bus stop, just seconds after Danny, George and Harold and Mr. Krupp left, finding his hat and his to-do list, causing her to shed some tears. However, after a comment from the bus driver and seeing Pudge wander the streets, Danny, George and Harold and Mr. Krupp stop the bus and come up with a plan yet again. They secretly invite Sawyer, her friends, and Woolie to the premiere of Lil' Ark Angel. After the screening and a battle with Max that sends him flying away on a Darla Dimple balloon, Danny calls the audience's attention. Upon bringing Sawyer, Woolie, Tillie, Cranston, Pudge, Frances and T.W. backstage to help Danny, the eight animals, George and Harold and Mr. Krupp put on a musical performance that entertains and impresses the viewers. Meanwhile, Darla, Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly are trying to sabotage the show by tampering with the set and special effects equipment, but her attempts instead cause her to inadvertently enhance the performance as well as injure herself. At last, they pull a "Granddaddy of all switches", but instead it sets off an enormous fireworks finale, making the animals' performance a complete success (as well as severing the roof of the theatre) and the viewers applaud and cheer wildly. Furious and fuming at the animals, Darla,Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly berate Danny, accidentally confessing to have flooded Mammoth Studios when her voice is amplified over the theater's sound system thanks to a boom mic she had been tangled up with, revealing the truth about the incident to the audience, including L.B. and Flanagan, who are horrified upon seeing Darla for her true colors and realizing the animals were never to blame for the damage. At the same time, George and Harold snap their fingers to turn Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants to fight the two villians. Professor Poopypants angrily attempts to shrink both George and Harold in in an attempt to capture them and hand them over Bowser and the Ancient Minister, however Captain Underpants, using his superpowers defeats Poopypants and Melvin who retreat, vowing revenge on our heroes. George then splashes water onto the wasteband warrior, turning him back into Mr. Krupp. Her secret out and reputation in jeopardy, Darla tries to hide exposing her true colors by acting like her sweet self by smiling, hugging, and kissing Danny, but Pudge pulls a lever, sending Darla down a trapdoor. At last, the animals' demand for larger roles are met and their dreams are fulfilled after so long, and Danny and Sawyer admit their feelings for each other while George and Harold and Mr. Krupp head back to Piqua, Ohio. (Max is also last seen in Paris, France on the balloon, somehow hearing Darla's last anguished shout for him as he replies "Oui, Miss Dimple?") A montage of film poster parodies which put the main animals in the roles of each character (ending with a Free Willy parody) precede the credits. It is shown afterwards that Darla is fired from show business, loses everything: Her mansion, her reputation, etc., and her punishment is work as a janitor. She puts up a "The End" poster on a wall, and it falls down and wraps around her. Trivia * Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly will guest star and work for Darla Dimple and Max. *This film will take place after Winnie the Pooh Meets Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Tino's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. *This film will dedicated in the memories of of Natalie Cole (the singing voice of Sawyer) who died of congestive heart failure on December 31, 2015 and James Ingram(who wrote the songs for the real film) who died of brain cancer on January 29, 2019. *In this film, Darla Dimple will be revealed to be an old friend of Melvin Sneedly. *This film will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ''and ''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. *Bowser and the Ancient Minister will be mentioned by Professor Poopypants during the battle scene. Category:Crashjim30 Category:George,Harold and Mr. Krupp Adventures Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Captain Underpants/Non Dreamworks crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Natalie Cole Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to James Ingram Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Series films Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Captain Underpants/Warner Bros. crossovers